Akamaru the Wingman
by Doomguard60
Summary: A story that follows Kiba as the main character. He recently got a new job but his pet dog Akamaru has no one to look after him! Kiba has to offer a job for dog sitters to look after the poor dog. Who will Kiba come across? Will Akamaru be a wing man and get him a girlfriend in the process? Find out with this little silly story! :D
1. A Job

**Akamaru the Wingman**

**I don't own Naruto in anyway. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!**

**A story idea, maybe full, maybe 1 shot, we'll see! This follows the life of Kiba Inuzuka. A young man with a new job, however, with this job he has no time to look after his pet dog Akamaru! The search for the right dog walker begins! What people will Kiba meet? **

**Chapter 1 A Job.**

"Ass bag."

"What?"

"You're an ass bag."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're more than an asshole, you're a bag of assholes…assbag."

"Just because I can't look after your dog makes me an…assbag?"

Kiba frowned at his supposed friend Shikamaru. "…Yes."

"Sorry Kiba, I have a job too you know. I'm not risking it because you suddenly decided to get one as well." Shikamaru replied with a scoff.

"Ugh! What the hell am I going to do? I can't leave Akamaru alone. He'd tear up the place without me watching him!" Kiba pouted as he looked down at his little white puppy Akamaru, who was currently chasing his tail excitedly.

"I dunno man. Maybe you should look for like a dog sitter or something. People do that right?" Shikamaru suggested whilst casually eating a plain cheese sandwich.

"A dog sitter? Oh I'm not sure Akamaru would like that." Kiba looked at his dog, who was completely oblivious to the topic of conversation being discussed in Kiba's living room.

"Well it's either that or not go to work. I don't think your employers will appreciate you missing your first day of work." Shikamaru chuckled slightly. Kiba sighed before standing up and walking over to his fridge. He opened it and pulled out a milk carton before lazily drinking straight from it. "Dude that's gross." Shikamaru shook his head in disgust.

"What? It's my milk I do what I want." Kiba smirked as he drank a few more gulps before placing the carton back in the fridge. He scratched his chin pensively. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to hire a dog sitter then. Where do I look?" Kiba asked as he sat back down next to Shikamaru who had just finished his sandwich.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Advert maybe? Ask random people in the street? The internet? The choice is yours my friend."

Kiba smirked. "Shut up wise guy, come help me make an advert then."

Shikamaru sighed. "Ugh troublesome. This is my day off…"

"Hey you could have just looked after Akamaru…assbag." Kiba quickly added.

"Assbag…that'll never catch on Kiba." Shikamaru replied with a shake of the head.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of messing about on Kiba's computer, switching between stupid videos on the internet to actually making the dog sitter advert, they began printing out copies of the job. "So I guess I'll just put these up on walls and shit?" Kiba asked.<p>

"I guess. I've never had a dog, I think that's how people do it." Shikamaru replied as he looked at the paper which read: 'Looking for someone to look after my pet dog Akamaru. Must be able to work regular working days and be able to keep up with a very enthusiastic dog.' The advert also has Kiba's address and phone number with a picture of Akamaru in the middle. "Pretty cute dog isn't he? I'm sure people will come running to look after him." Shikamaru said reassuringly.

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah hopefully. Just wonder what the people who look after dogs for a living are like…"

"Well they must love dogs for starters. That's a plus in your books. Hey for all you know you could get a cute girl looking after Akamaru." Shikamaru smirked.

Kiba laughed. "Really? Ya think? That'd be pretty sweet…Oh man don't make me think about that! I just want someone to look after Akamaru! Jeez Shikamaru you're such a perv…"

"Hey I'm just being optimistic for ya dude. You've never had a job or a girlfriend before, might as well try for two birds with one stone." Shikamaru shrugged still holding his cheeky smirk.

"Shut up! It's not like you have a girlfriend." Kiba growled.

"Hey Temari was at one point." Shikamaru shot back.

"No Temari just liked you for yer money. You weren't even going out. You just bumped uglies." Kiba shot back just as quick.

"Hey hey Temari was not a prostitute." Shikamaru said with a pause. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe she was a little bit. But it's still more than you…" Shikamaru raised his hands in defeat.

"Yeah whatever. I much rather a real girlfriend than a quick bang." Kiba sighed as he picked up the remaining paper adverts. "Come on let's put these up."

Shikamaru simply nodded as he walked with Kiba outside, with Akamaru closely following behind his master.

* * *

><p>"So I guess we can just place these anywhere?" Kiba asked as he walked along the street with Akamaru and Shikamaru. The weather was reasonably pleasant in Konoha village, a bit cloudy but still warm enough to enjoy a walk.<p>

"Yeah probably, we might as well ask some people too." Shikamaru said as he stuck an advert on a nearby wall. Akamaru barked happily at Shikamaru. "Go hand em out to people."

"Alright I'll go ask. Come on Akamaru. Maybe I can win some favour if I actually have him with me." Kiba grinned.

"Makes sense. I'll go and finish putting these up." Shikamaru gave them a wave as he lazily strolled along the street casually putting the adverts up on walls and windows of buildings.

Kiba approached a few people showing them the adverts. Most of them shook their heads saying that they couldn't. A few of them swooned over the adorable puppy Akamaru but in the end declined the job. Kiba sighed with the rejections but still carried on asking people.

After a while Kiba decided to give up as this was going nowhere, instead he finished placing the adverts up and rang Shikamaru. The phone rang for a while, Shikamaru was very lazy when it came to answering his mobile. Kiba sighed as he tried again. Eventually his laidback friend answered.

"Merroo?" His friend garbled down the phone line.

"Shika, you are a ridiculously lazy man."

"Ah sorry Kiba I was having ramen." Shikamaru mumbled again through a mouthful of food.

"Ramen…where are you? Thinking about it I'm pretty hungry too." Kiba said as his stomach rumbled. Akamaru did look a bit restless too.

"Ichiraku's." Shikamaru replied simply.

"Gotcha. See ya in a bit."

"Want me to order you something?"

"Uhh yeah go on, just get me what you're having."

"Cool see ya soon buddy." Shikamaru said but was halted.

"Wait. Did you finish putting those adverts up?" Kiba quickly asked.

A pause. "Sure. See ya…" Shikamaru hung up the phone quickly before Kiba could retort.

Kiba sighed loudly with slight contempt at his lazy friend's attitude, before quickly regaining an energetic demeanour. "Come on Akamaru I'm starving. I bet you are too!" Kiba smirked as he looked at his dog who replied with an enthusiastic bark.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! That was delicious. Thanks Shika." Kiba announced with a content burp.<p>

"I'm not paying dude. I only ordered it for you." Shikamaru smirked as he devoured his own meal.

"What! Aww man and here I thought you were being a kind friend. Guess you are an assbag. A lazy assbag." Kiba gritted his teeth angrily.

"Still with that assbag? Hey man I helped put up all those adverts for ya. I deserve a thank you." Shikamaru replied with a whine.

"Ugh, well it's not gone great. Most people are busy or don't wanna do it. The people I asked were too busy fawning over Akamaru rather than me!" Kiba groaned as he handed over the money for the ramen.

Shikamaru laughed. "I thought you just wanted someone to look after Akamaru?"

"Shut up. I do, no one seemed interested is all I'm saying!" Kiba growled.

"Whatever dude." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Besides! You still have a ton of adverts left!" Kiba shouted as he glared at the mountain of paper next to Shikamaru's bowl of ramen.

"Yeah yeah, my bad. I'll do it another time…" Shikamaru yawned.

Kiba gritted his teeth before continuing his meal.

The pair noticed a blond haired man enter the restaurant holding a white piece of paper. Akamaru barked at the man. The blond flinched slightly and quickly turned his head toward the sound. Shikamaru and Kiba glanced at each other before returning their gaze toward the energetic looking blond. The man quickly ran over enthusiastically as he pointed at Akamaru and the sheet he was holding which turned out to be Kiba's advert. "Akamaru? Are you Kiba?" The man asked with a somewhat childish tone.

"Uhh yes I am." Kiba raised his hand.

The blonde shot his gaze at Kiba and launched a hand towards the man. "Nice to meet you Kiba! My name is Naruto and I noticed your advert and would love to accept this job!" The blond said rapidly.

Kiba gulped at the man's enthusiasm. "Uh okay. Naruto…" Kiba began but was halted by Shikamaru, his business like attitude shining.

"Okay Naruto. What experience have you had before with dog sitting? Can you work a whole day? Do you know what you're doing etc.?" Shikamaru fired these questions at Naruto like he was being put on the firing line.

Naruto blinked in confusion at first before answering. "I uhm. Never dog sitted before but I love dogs! Oh and yes I can work a whole day!"

"Hmm…okay, we'll get back to you. Do you have a phone number or email address?" Shikamaru asked again as he scratched his chin calmly.

Kiba simply watched this all take place. "I uhh yeah! Here let me write it down!" Naruto replied all too anxiously as he seemed to pull a pen out of nowhere before writing down his details on the advert. Kiba was just about to ask but Naruto seemed to answer it psychically. "Here you can have this, I've already got another advert spare! I'll see you guys around! Thanks for this opportunity!" Naruto bowed quickly before hastily leaving the shop with a happy demeanour. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other with an uneasy expression however.

"That guy was…" Kiba began.

"Weird? Yes he was, but he was your first applicant. Let's not count him out yet." Shikamaru kept a passive look on his face.

"Hmm I guess. Hopefully someone else has emailed me or something. That guy was waaaaayyy too enthusiastic." Kiba looked at Akamaru who seemed to bark in agreement. "See! Even Akamaru agrees! I didn't like him."

"Hey hey, at least give him a chance. Besides, you could hire him for one day. See if he's any good. If not, fire him and hope someone better comes along." Shikamaru suggested.

Kiba twiddled with his ramen chopsticks as he nodded. "True. Oh well, I guess I should head back and feed Akamaru, I forgot he doesn't like ramen…"

"Yeah, I gotta get back home too. Early start tomorrow, better get some rest." Shikamaru yawned as he stood up.

"Rest? When are you not resting man? Lazy assbag." Kiba smirked.

"Dude give that assbag stuff a rest. It's getting lame…" Shikamaru sighed.

"It'll catch on, just you wait." Kiba said with a cheeky grin as he paid the chef the money for the ramen bowls. The chef thanked them both and waved them goodbye as both the pair walked out of the restaurant and parted ways.

* * *

><p>The night drew in as Kiba and Akamaru made it back home. It was Sunday and Kiba would be starting his first day of work on Wednesday, which left him a few days to find a dog sitter for Akamaru. As Kiba opened a cupboard which held Akamaru's food, the dog in question began jumping around enthusiastically and yelping with impatience at the promise of dinner. "Woah hey hey! Cool it Akamaru! You crazy little guy!" Kiba smirked as he began pouring the dog food into a small green plastic bowl with the name Akamaru engraved on it, trying not to spill any of it over board. After Kiba placed the bowl down, Akamaru hastily began engulfing the food like it was his last meal, this gave Kiba a hearty chuckle as his pet dog never ceased to make him laugh from the pure energy it displayed each and every day. As the dog ate his meal, Kiba went to his computer to check emails, hoping he would have more offers from dog sitters, as opposed to Naruto who Kiba didn't really feel comfortable about having to look after Akamaru. "Hmm let's see…" Kiba mumbled as he opened up his email account, he stared at the page, dumbfounded to see he had only one email received from a person name Shino Aburame. "Aww man only one offer? That sucks! Oh well…let's see what this guy is like. Hopefully better than that Naruto dude." Kiba pouted as he opened the email. He was met with a long detailed letter. Kiba blinked a few times, making sure this was real. Unfortunately for him, Mr Aburame seemed to be very diligent in putting every ounce of detail into each email it seemed, not sparing anything that would leave only a very inquisitive person asking. "Aw man…do I really have to read all this?" Kiba muttered to himself. He was quickly answered by an agitated yelp from Akamaru who had all but finished his evening meal. "Fine fine! Ugh…This guy better be good." Kiba grunted as he started reading the long winded email. It explained all about the man, what experiences he had with previous animals and people. All of the details kept getting stranger and stranger as Shino was depicting himself as a very odd introverted man, mentioning his high interest in collecting insects and finding what makes them 'tick'. Kiba shuddered slightly just thinking about it, "Jeez what is with this guy? Let's skip to the end." Kiba mumbled to himself as he scrolled quickly to the bottom of the email.<p>

"I'd be very interested and delighted to look after your pet hound. Please find enclosed my email address and phone number if you decide to hire me for the task. Shino Aburame."

"My hound? Ugh…this guy is creepy. But…I guess he's appropriate for looking after pets. He seems intelligent and knows his stuff. Better than that Naruto guy, he seemed more hyperactive than a kid in a candy store." Kiba said in somewhat of a monologue. He was suddenly caught off guard as the phone started to ring loudly, causing Kiba to fall backwards onto the floor from his computer chair. "Ow! Dammit! Who could that be?" Kiba growled as he stood up to walk over to the ringing house phone. "Hello?" He said in a gruff tone of voice.

"Is that Mr Inuzuka?" A calm man's voice came from the other end.

"I uh…Yeah Kiba Inuzuka speaking. Who am I speaking with?" Kiba replied with a more polite manner now.

"Neji Hyuga. I am speaking on behalf of my sister Hinata Hyuga." The man said, a girls voice in protest could be faintly heard as well.

"Alright…?" Kiba began.

"She would like to take up the job offer of…dog sitting was it?" Neji seemed to be asking someone else rather than Kiba himself.

"Yeah. Looking after my pet dog Akamaru. Has she uhm…got experience of looking after pets?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. She has plenty of experience and all customers have been pleased." Neji said but a cry of protest was heard louder this time. "I err. Mr Inuzuka, she would be delighted to perform an interview if you would be willing to give her a chance?"

"I uh…sure thing. What is going on there? Is that her protesting?" Kiba chuckled a little bit.

"Haha no not at all…I mean well. She's a little nervous, but I promise you she is the perfect dog sitter." Neji replied with a slight laugh.

"Hmm alright then. Well I need a dog sitter by Wednesday so would she be able to have this interview tomorrow?" Kiba asked politely.

"Monday? That is fine. What time would be acceptable?" Neji replied in a kind manner.

"Uhm…How about 1ish? I can have lunch while Hinata proves she can look after a dog at lunch time." Kiba laughed mischievously.

"Ah a crash course interview eh? You're an interesting one Mr Inuzuka. Alright then, Hinata will see you tomorrow at 1. Thank you for giving her a chance. Goodbye Mr Inuzuka." Neji said.

"No problem, I look forward to it. Thanks Mr Hyuga, I'll see her tomorrow. Bye." Kiba replied kindly back before hanging up the phone. Kiba smiled and turned towards Akamaru who had been staring at Kiba throughout the phone call. "Ya hear that boy? A girl is coming for an interview, see if she can look after you! How do you feel about that eh?" Kiba smirked. Akamaru yelped happily as he twirled around in a circle with excitement. "Haha I guess she's a winner then? Better than both Shino and Naruto. I feel pretty bad for not offering them an interview first. Maybe I'll ask one of them for one on Tuesday. Oh well, I guess it's time to relax. Wanna watch some T.V boy?" Kiba asked his happy dog who replied with a bark in agreement.

**Well alright! I'm back! With a vengeance! Haha, but all seriousness I'm super duper freaking sorry for being the worst writer to update in ages! :( Life has been in the way, busy with other stuff and never having the drive or time to sit down and write. I've had a lot of story ideas buzzing around and half written, hopefully they'll be popping up on the site sometime soon, although don't hold your breath, you know how terrible I am at updating! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story chapter! Thoughts, opinions? Criticism please, anything to get my drive for writing back! Thanks for your patience people it is very much appreciated! **


	2. The Shy Interviewee

**Akamaru the Wingman**

**I don't own Naruto in anyway. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!**

**A story idea, maybe full, maybe 1 shot, we'll see! This follows the life of Kiba Inuzuka. A young man with a new job, however, with this job he has no time to look after his pet dog Akamaru! The search for the right dog walker begins! What people will Kiba meet? **

**Chapter 2 The Shy Interviewee **

The sound of a loud alarm, a barking dog and a ringing house phone, all this was resonating around the house of one Kiba Inuzuka. The man was lying semi-unconscious on a very unkempt bed. Even with all this noise Kiba was still trying to sleep and wasn't moving to answer these problems anytime soon. That is until the sound of a door knock.

"Mmrhmph…wait…WHAT!" Kiba's eyes suddenly shot open as he lurched upwards to find a clock. He eventually stumbled across an old watch that was lying on the floor of his bedroom, where Akamaru was barking frantically. "Ugh sorry boy. What time is it? I think I overslept!" Kiba said as he picked up the watch. "Oh that's okay it's only 12pm." Kiba sighed with calm relief. He stretched his limbs and gave out a loud yawn. "But I swear I heard the door knock…?" Kiba was quickly answered as he heard the door knock again. "That's odd. Can't be the dog sitter, it's only 12. Probably not Shikamaru either because he has work." Kiba mumbled to himself as he walked towards the front door, all the while Akamaru had been barking constantly, trying to get the man's attention, whimpering slightly as he looked at the alarm clock on Kiba's bedside desk that read a different time. Another yawn escaped Kiba's mouth as he unlocked the door. A man with long black hair and pale skin stood at the door, his eyes were very bright with a slight tint of lavender to them. The man looked very formal as he was wearing a black suit, accompanied by a black tie. Kiba rubbed his eyes with his hands before speaking. "Yes?" Was the simple remark of Kiba.

The man cleared his throat. "Hello there Mr Inuzuka, I believe I have the right house? I spoke to you on the phone yesterday." The man said in a calm collect manner. Kiba's eyes widened as the man continued. "Neji Hyuga? With my sister, Hinata Hyuga? We arranged for 1pm?" The man was cut short however, as Kiba slammed the door in his face. "Hmmph…rude. Although he did look startled and unprepared. Wouldn't you agree Hinata?" Neji smirked as he turned around. However there was no one behind him. The man sighed. "Where is she now?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiba was leaning against the door breathing heavily in a state of panic. He had only just got up and was wearing just his boxers "Shit! But it's only 12! What the hell! Ach! Where are my clothes? Akamaru help me out here!" Kiba spoke quickly in a rush as he flailed his arms around trying to find anything to look presentable. Akamaru simply pouted at his master's mad ravings. "Ah! There!" Kiba picked up a nearby discarded black T-shirt with a band's artwork displayed on it. He gave it a sniff first. "Hmm…Ugh this will do I guess." He shrugged as he put the shirt on. "Uhh jeans? Yeah! Here!" He chirped as he found another discarded item of clothing on the floor near his fridge, this time a rough pair of blue jeans. Kiba hopped around as he was pulling the baggy jeans up his legs, nearly falling over in the process. Akamaru barked at his master as he glanced between Kiba and his own food bowl. "Yeah hang on Akamaru! Your dog sitter is here for an interview! She'll feed you soon I promise!" Kiba said between pants as he struggled with the belt of his jeans. With an exhale he looked at Akamaru again. "How do I look?" Kiba grinned. Akamaru whined, looking down at the ground with the look of embarrassment it seemed. "Hey! That's not nice! Whatever, I don't want to keep them waiting!" Kiba pouted before skipping back to the door and brushing his hair with his hands to look somewhat presentable. "Sorry about that I uh…" Kiba began but was suddenly stopped as he was pushed down to the ground onto his back. "Ow! What the…?" Kiba flinched before opening his eyes, realising there was a woman mere inches away from his face. Both of them went bright red. "W-Wh-Wha-What?" Kiba stuttered. The woman jumped up quickly, nearly falling over backwards herself but was caught by Neji.<p>

"Apologies Mr Inuzuka that was my fault. I may have accidently pushed my sister too hard towards your door. She is very shy you see, I wanted her to knock the door herself." Neji said in such a polite way that you could forgive him even if he said he did it on purpose. Kiba was dumbstruck, still sitting on the floor. He looked up at both of them. Neji stood beside the woman who had knocked him flat. She looked very much like her brother, with the bright eyes with a lavender tint and pale features. The woman was dressed in a more casual fashion however, a light purple hoody accompanied by pair of dark blue jeans. Kiba stared at the girl for a moment, the suns light shined down on her in such a way that he almost mistook her for an angel with a radiant halo above her head. The woman known as Hinata seemed to be awfully shy as she was now blushing incredibly and was insisting on hiding behind her brother. Neji offered a hand for Kiba to stand up. "Here, let's get you up shall we?" Neji politely offered, in which Kiba took a moment to accept as he was mesmerised by the cute woman who had pretty much swept him off his feet.

"Oh shit. Sorry about that! I um…overslept, I think. Aren't you a bit early? It's only 12?" Kiba fumbled his words as he took Neji's hand to get back on his feet.

Neji laughed. "I don't know what time zone you are in but by my watch it is exactly 1pm on the dot. Punctuality is second nature in our family."

Kiba scratched his head nervously and laughed faintly. "Oh umm, my bad. I set an alarm for 12, I must not have changed it since the clocks went forward recently."

"Hmm…quite." Neji said in a somewhat patronising manner. "Anyway. Allow me to properly introduce my sister, whom which will be looking after your pet dog today. Hinata Hyuga." Neji cleared his throat before he spoke and gestured towards his sister, who was still looking very nervous.

"Ah cool. It's very nice to meet you H-Hinata. Heh, sorry about all that, I didn't mean to startle you." Kiba chuckled anxiously as he offered the woman a handshake.

She took a moment to stare at Kiba's hand before finally accepting it after a nudge from her brother. "I wasn't s-s-startled! N-N-Nice to meet you too Mr Inuzuka!" The girl spoke with a very gentle but shaky tone, like a nervous child being lectured by an upset teacher.

Kiba gave her a smile, noticing how soft her hands were inside of his strong firm grip. "You don't have to call me that, I'd rather keep it casual. Just call me Kiba." He smirked.

Neji smiled at the man's charming attitude, Hinata however, was very anxious with the whole situation and kept nothing more than a faint smile upon her expression. "Very well Kiba. I shall leave you both to it as I have an important meeting to attend to. Farewell Hinata I wish you good luck. Thanks again Kiba." Neji said before leaning in to whisper to Kiba. "Go easy on her." With a kind hearted smirk Neji quickly departed, leaving Hinata watching her brother leave with despair.

Kiba frowned at the comment made by Neji, but quickly shook it off as he offered to invite Hinata into his abode. Hinata turned around sharply and gave him a furious nod which only caused Kiba to laugh. "Relax Hinata, I'm not gonna bite or anything. Don't think of this as a formal interview, I won't be marking all of your actions down. I just want to see if you're capable of looking after my dog which I need to introduce to you by the way!" Kiba grinned as he walked into the living room with Hinata. The little white puppy dog came running around the corner from Kiba's bedroom and slid across the floor, halting just in front of Kiba. He began barking happily towards his master before turning towards Hinata, giving her a puzzled look at first. "Hinata, this is my awesome little guy Akamaru! Say hello to Hinata Akamaru!" Kiba said with enthusiasm.

The dog simply yelped once at the girl, before growling at Kiba, gesturing towards his food bowl. Hinata knelt down and stared at Akamaru for a moment, Kiba simply watched. "H-He looks hungry. Have you fed him today?" Hinata asked with a little more confidence than before.

"Well ahh no, haven't got round to it yet. I pretty much just woke up!" Kiba laughed.

Hinata scoffed. "Not a responsible master now is he little Akamaru?" Hinata chimed towards the dog in an adorable accent. Akamaru seemed to take to Hinata straight away as he barked happily at her and moved his head closer to the woman so he could receive a pat on the head, in which Hinata gladly obliged the cute dog's actions.

"Hey I was gonna get round to it! Wow he likes you already! He's nowhere this friendly with some of my friends." Kiba said in a shocked tone.

Hinata smiled with content as she petted the dog's fur. "He's a lovely little boy." She said before standing up. "S-So…where do you keep his food?" Hinata said as she tried to look at Kiba but ended up stuttering nervously.

"Oh right yeah, it's in the kitchen in here, let me show you." Kiba replied as he led the way into the kitchen. "I usually keep a box or two in this cupboard. If you can fill his bowl up with this every few hours it should keep him satisfied." Kiba said as he handed the box of dog food to Hinata.

"O-Okay, that sounds simple enough. I guess I should feed him now then. Come on A-Akamaru let's make your lunch! As it seems your master forgot breakfast this morning." Hinata said with a smirk, taking the box from Kiba and going back into the living room to fill up Akamaru's food bowl. The dog barked and yelped excitedly whilst jumping up and down as Hinata poured the food for him. Kiba simply watched, amazed at how excited Akamaru was of someone else pouring food for him. "There's a good boy! Enjoy your food!" Hinata smiled happily before petting the dog on the head as he ate.

"Wow, you're a natural Hinata! Akamaru really loves you!" Kiba said with a hearty laugh.

Hinata flinched at the words. "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course! Even I don't get that kind of reaction when I feed him!" Kiba said with a smirk but felt somewhat sad because of that being true.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal Akamaru's affection!" Hinata said in an awkward manner. Yet Kiba only found it adorable because of her soft spoken manner.

"It's cool." Kiba smirked as he walked over and knelt down beside her to give Akamaru a pet too. "I know he loves me loads."

Hinata stopped petting Akamaru and moved her hand away; very nervously she shuffled a little bit away from Kiba, who had knelt down pretty close to her. She then glanced between Kiba and Akamaru with great interest between the close pair of pet and master. Kiba eventually noticed that she was staring and gave her an odd look. "You okay?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? What! No I um! Nothing!" Hinata replied in a completely off guard flustered fashion. Kiba kept the same stare on her which didn't help calm Hinata's nerves whatsoever.

Kiba's stomach started to grumble, he blushed at the noise. "Oh wow I am starved…I really should get something to eat. Okay, final test of the…interview as it were." Kiba smirked as he stood up, leaving Hinata looking at him blankly. "I'm gonna go out and grab some lunch with one of my friends. Are you alright to look after Akamaru while I'm gone? I won't be too long, just a quick lunch break." Kiba asked kindly.

"Oh? A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well yeah, if you want to be Akamaru's dog sitter you're going to have to experience something like this you know?" Kiba said with an anxious laugh.

"Oh right! O-Of course! Yeah okay, go have lunch, I'll look after A-A-Akamaru! You can count on me!" Hinata stood up and somewhat comically saluted, earning her a toothy grin from both Akamaru and Kiba. "W-What's so funny?" Hinata asked, averting her eyes with a sad pout.

"Oh it's nothing, you're just a little cute is all." Kiba smiled brightly before moving towards his front door.

Hinata watched him leave with blank stare, heat filling her cheeks into a burning blush. "C-cute?" She mumbled to herself as Kiba waved goodbye to the timid girl who stood there about to collapse from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"You've got a girl round your house? Alone with Akamaru? Kiba you sly dog." Shikamaru smirked as he bit into his sandwich lunch.<p>

"Hey come on! It's not like that! She applied for the job and wanted an interview with me. All professional, don't be an assbag." Kiba protested as he sat across the outdoor dining table from his friend. "Although it seemed like she was forced into doing it by her brother." Kiba mumbled as he started eating his starter meal of spicy nachos. The pair of them both decided to enjoy the beautiful weather and eat outdoors for a change. A fancy restaurant near Ichiraku's which had a nicely presented outdoor dining area.

"Are you still clinging onto that assbag nonsense? Jeez you're a persistent bastard." Shikamaru laughed. "What makes you think her brother forced her?"

"Well on the phone last night it was him who spoke to me and arranged everything, it sounded like she was in the background protesting or something. Then today it was him who knocked the door first and then…" Kiba paused mid-sentence thinking about what happened with Hinata.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru looked up from his sandwich curiously. "And then…?"

"Oh uhh haha! Nothing! Neji left, leaving me with Hinata. I showed her where the food was and she was like a professional! Akamaru was really excited for her to feed him!" Kiba grinned with a tinge of anxiety.

Of course Shikamaru being quite perceptive picked it up straight away. "You like her don't you?"

Kiba blinked rapidly as his face started to glow red. "What? No! Why do you say that?" Kiba replied in a shocked manner.

"Dude you're blushing like a little girl just thinking about her. It's obvious." Shikamaru smirked as he sipped some coffee.

"F-fine! I find her cute! So what? Besides, she's way too shy to even talk to me let alone flirt. She could be a really good dog sitter for Akamaru, that's all I really care about." Kiba stated as he too drunk some coffee, although not as subtle as his friend.

"Mmmhmm sure it is. Well as I said yesterday, it'd be good if you could get two birds with one stone." Shikamaru suggested as he finished his sandwich meal off. "Anyway, what about other applicants did you get any other offers?"

"Oh well there was Naruto obviously but I'm not too sure on him, neither was Akamaru. I got a really long strange email from a guy called Shino. It really freaked me out, talking about insects and shit." Kiba said with a grimace.

"Wait, Shino? Shino Aburame?" Shikamaru stared at Kiba.

"Uhh yeah I think so. Why?" Kiba replied with a puzzled look.

"That dude works in my office. He's very introverted and weird. Tends to keep to himself during the day and spends his lunch at his desk. He's a damn focused worker but at the expense of social skills." Shikamaru summarised.

"Oh wow, that's not good. Why would he want to be a dog sitter if he's already an office worker?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "No idea. Maybe he wants to try and socialize, who knows."

Kiba frowned. "Weird man."

"Very. So what are you gonna do about him and Naruto then? Don't just settle on Hinata just cos she's a girl. That's like unfair man. Equal rights and all that bollocks. Give both of them interviews too. Who knows? They might actually be better for Akamaru than you think." Shikamaru said.

Kiba sighed. "Ugh I guess you're right. I don't want people on my case calling me an unfair assbag. Can't be dealing with that crap."

Shikamaru grunted angrily. "Ugh dude enough with assbag man! They won't call you that cos it won't ever fucking catch on!" Shikamaru's raised voice earned him a few nasty stares from nearby people who were also on their lunch break. He quickly apologized with an apathetic wave. He looked at his watch before standing up. "Anyway dude, I better get back to work. Hope the search for a dog sitter goes well. Try and get Hinata's number if ya can. That'd be some good progress in your quest for love." Shikamaru said in quite an uncharacteristic way.

"Yeah yeah okay funny guy. Take care. Oh wait, you fancy a pint after work?" Kiba quickly asked as he stood up too.

"Well I do have work tomorrow too you know." Shikamaru replied.

"Your point is…?" Kiba smirked slyly.

"Goddammit man, you know I can't refuse an offer of a drink. It's the alcoholism in me." Shikamaru sighed in defeat. "Guess I'll see you after work then. You can tell me how crap it goes with Hinata." Shikamaru winked as he walked off.

"Shut up assbag. See you later." Kiba shot back.

"That won't catch on!" Shikamaru pretty much shouted across the restaurant before he disappeared from sight.

Kiba laughed to himself before he departed the same place as well, back towards his house. "I wonder how they're getting on?"

**I think I'll leave it at that! Aww man doomie! Leaving us with a friggin cliff hanger like that! Yeah my bad I just wanted opinions on how I think this should go, so there's the idea of just all being in the perspective of Kiba, or having both his and Hinata's perspective in this story, what do you guys and girls think? Let me know in reviews or messages! Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I really love writing again, really got me back into the swing of things. Oh my gosh! Doomguard60 updated within a day? OUTRAGEOUS! :D**


End file.
